The present disclosure relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
A liquid crystal display device includes sub-pixels of three colors which are red (R), green (G) and blue (B) or four colors by adding white (W) to the above colors, in which white is obtained by additive color mixing of these colors on display. It is necessary to set white balance by changing the brightness of R, G and B respectively for obtaining a desired white.
There are many methods for changing the brightness of respective colors. Normally, the area ratio of pixels of an R-pixel, a G-pixel and a B-pixel is 1:1:1. Accordingly, a method of changing voltages of pixel signals to be given to the R-pixel, the G-pixel and the B-pixel respectively (different voltage values are used even when gray scales are the same) is used. Another common method is to provide a light shielding portion at each pixel to achieve balance between opening areas of pixels.
There is a loss in transmittance which can be originally obtained in the above methods, and a more efficient method is a method of changing the area ratio of the R-pixel, the G-pixel and the B-pixel themselves (deformation of pixels). For example, a structure in which pixel areas vary from color to color is disclosed in JP-A-2009-109820 (Patent Document 1).